Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist underlayer film-forming composition, a resist underlayer film, a resist underlayer film-forming process and a production method of a patterned substrate.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, in the aim of increasing the degree of integration in a semiconductor wiring structure, it is becoming common to form a pattern on a substrate having a plurality of types of trench patterns (wiring grooves), particularly trench patterns having aspect ratios that differ from each other. In such a case, a resist underlayer film-forming composition for a semiconductor is required to be capable of forming a resist underlayer film that has trenches sufficiently embedded thereinto, and is superior in solvent resistance and flatness.
To meet these demands, structures of polymers, etc., contained in the resist underlayer film-forming composition for a semiconductor, and functional groups included in the polymers have been variously investigated (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-177668).